


Eifersucht

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [13]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and a spot of jealousy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eifersucht

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt on tumblr’s otpprompts: [Imagine person B of your otp being a famous actor/tress or musician, who has to act as someone else’s partner in a film or music video. How does person A take this/what happens when person B gets home? Is person A adorably jealous and/or does a little “reclaiming” ensue?](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/98994981750/imagine-person-b-of-your-otp-being-a-famous)
> 
> This fic was an easy one to write as my OTP are (obviously) both musicians in real life, haha. ;D It is set around the time that Emigrate’s “New York City” video was released, whereupon Richard gets rather up-close and personal with his rather pretty female co-star. (I do love this video!)  
> Also, the title is the German word for jealousy. (and is, also, the name of a Rammstein song.)

The afternoon wound ever onwards to evening and the sky, already a dull grey, darkened considerably and began to turn an ominous, washed out black. The rain that had lashed Berlin streets throughout the day grew heavier, and each droplet seemed to pound at the windows and walls as through trying to gain access to the apartment that Paul shared with Richard. The weather reflected Paul’s mood almost perfectly; he felt as washed out and as stormy as the day itself, jaw working with the intensity of the emotions that roiled within him. 

Again and again, his mind wandered to Richard’s latest Emigrate video that he’d watched half an hour before; despite having already promised Richard that he‘d wait until the other man had returned home so that they could watch it together, curiosity had eventually gotten the better of him. He’d hit YouTube, and had been surprised at how many hits the video had already garnered in the short time it had been online. He hadn’t been quite sure what to expect, as he was not a fan of the band himself, yet when the video had finished, he knew that he hadn‘t liked it at all. His mind kept returning to a particular scene, of Richard holding a female actress close, bodies mostly naked, mouths and hands exploring bared skin; to Paul, it had seemed as though they‘d enjoyed themselves a little too much. 

He’d spent time pacing the small living area, and had tried to tell himself to stop being stupid, to stop being so jealous, yet he couldn‘t stop the jealousy from consuming him, all the same. He’d made himself some hot chocolate, and had reveled in the sweet and milky taste sliding down his throat; he’d savoured the warmth of it on his face, even as it spread further through his body. The drink had almost been enough to distract him from his own thoughts, yet his chocolate-induced calmness was not to last. It was as he was washing his mug in the sink that he heard the other man's keys rattling in the lock, and Richard’s cheerful hello filtering through from the front door. Immediately, Paul’s black mood returned and he barely replied to his lover’s halloo. 

Richard soon trailed into the kitchen, hair plastered flat to his forehead and scalp from the rain outside; his clothes were soaked and he wore a look of almost puppy-like confusion upon his face. The sight of him almost melted Paul’s bad mood away, and he returned the kiss that Richard pecked upon his mouth, even though there still was a look of deep seated confusion in Richard’s gaze. 

Richard rested one hand upon Paul’s hip and stared at Paul at close range, thumb rubbing in absent motions against Paul's side; those motions made Paul shiver with the intimacy of them. Despite being wet from the rain, Richard was warm against him, body near and filled with the familiar scents that were unique to his lover. Paul sighed and scrubbed one hand over his face; suddenly he felt weary, and confused, yet his bad mood still lingered.

“What is it?” Richard asked and there was a hint of dark, wary confusion in his tone that made Paul wince to hear it. 

Even Richard’s body was tense, not quite the malleable soft form Paul was used to. Paul cursed himself once again for being a jealous fool and for letting his thoughts and fears get the better of him.

“And don’t tell me that it’s nothing. I know that look, Paul,” Richard said and this time, the hurt was replaced by the faint beginnings of anger. 

Paul cursed to himself again; he had been planning on doing exactly that, yet it seemed as though Richard knew him better than he’d thought. 

“I saw your video,” he said, reluctantly.

“Oh? And?” Richard asked, and Paul felt something in him die a little when he saw the hope on Richard’s face.

That Richard hoped for approval was obvious and Paul couldn't find it within himself to give it to him. 

“Paul?” Richard asked, and there was that note of taut concern in his tone again. 

“I saw you with that woman, you know,” Paul said, and his jaw tensed as he looked away from Richard then. 

He felt Richard’s body sag against his, and the laugh that escaped Richard’s lips was one of pure relief. 

“Is this what this is all about? Seriously, Paul, you are adorable,” Richard said, as he cuddled Paul ever closer. 

“Did you enjoy it?” Paul asked, as though Richard had not spoken.

He watched the smile slide from the other man’s face, amusement replaced by blank-faced seriousness.

“You're serious,” was all Richard said, at first. 

“Did you enjoy it? Was she better than me?” Paul asked, refusing to give it up.

“I’m not listening to this crap, Paul,” Richard said, as he started to turn away.

Paul reached out and grabbed Richard’s arm, fingers digging in harshly until Richard stopped walking, head bowed, and shoulders slumped; a sigh suddenly drifted from the other man’s lips. 

“Was she better than me?” Paul asked, undeterred by Richard‘s prolonged silence.

“Do you even have to ask that?” Richard asked, weariness, sadness inherent in his tone.

“Reesh,” Paul said, in the harsh tone of voice that indicated he wouldn’t ask again.

“For fuck’s sake, Paul, no, she wasn’t better than you,” Richard said and he lifted his eyes to stare at Paul from over the curve of his shoulder.

Paul could see just how angry the other man was, so angry that he knew that he must have been telling the truth.

“All we did was kiss, alright? Nothing more. You saw the video. You know I’m not interested in anyone else, anymore,” Richard continued. 

“But the temptation’s there,” Paul stated, rather than asked.

“Is it not the same for you? I could ask you the same question,” Richard challenged. “But I won’t, because I know that you wouldn’t cheat on me. I trust you.”

He turned away again and refused to say any more; Paul could see that he’d genuinely hurt the other man. 

“If it makes a difference, I was thinking of you, all the time that I was with her,” Richard said. “But I didn’t think I would need to explain myself. I thought you trusted me.”

“I do,” Paul said, yet even he had to admit to himself that that admission might have arrived too late. 

Richard scowled at him, and the anger had intensified to override the hurt behind the other man‘s eyes. Paul immediately felt guilty and he loosened his hold upon Richard’s arm, stroked tender fingers against Richard’s rain soaked shirt sleeve.

“Why didn’t you tell me what the video was like?” Paul asked, and that time, there was no jealousy or accusation in his tone.

“I wanted to see your face, wanted to see the surprise and hopefully enjoyment on there. Now I see that that was too much to hope for,” Richard said, as he turned away. “I’m proud of that video, Paul.” 

“Please,” Paul said, even though he wasn't quite sure what he was pleading for.

It at least stopped Richard from leaving; he stopped, yet he did not look at Paul again.

“Please don’t,” Paul said, wanting Richard to stay with him and to never leave. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah,” Richard said, in the tone of voice that indicated that he thought that Paul very well should be. 

“I don’t want to lose you,” Paul said.

Richard snorted, before he turned a sad gaze upon him.

“So you’re jealous, is that it?” he asked.

“Yes,” Paul replied.

“Jesus Christ, Paulchen, but you shouldn’t be,” Richard said, with a sigh. “I wanted you. I still want you. Why can’t that be enough?”

“It is,” Paul said, quietly.

“You’ve got a funny way of showing it,” Richard replied.

“I’m sorry,” Paul said again. “It’s because I love you.”

Richard stilled then and he stared at Paul for so long, Paul thought that he wouldn’t do or say anything more. Finally, finally, he relaxed and placed one hand upon Paul’s cheek, yet still he didn’t say anything. Instead, he placed a rough kiss against Paul’s mouth, a gesture which produced a surprised noise from between Paul’s parted lips; it took a while for the surprise to wear off before Paul started to respond, hands rising to rest on Richard's rain-wet shoulders.

Richard pressed grasping hands against Paul's back, twisted rough fingers into the back of his shirt as he pressed harder, and slid his tongue roughly alongside Paul's, until finally he drew away to allow them both to breathe. 

“Don’t fucking accuse me again,” Richard said, and there was still a remnant of dark anger in his tone. “I wouldn’t cheat. I won’t cheat. I love you, you stupid little bastard.” 

“Not so much of the little,” Paul said, with his first attempt at a grin.

Richard suddenly laughed and his face cleared, deep, rough chuckles breaking the remaining ice that lay between them. That time, when he leant in to press his mouth against Paul’s, the kiss was gentler, lips softer and lingering. Paul sighed into the kiss and he whispered his apologies again onto Richard’s mouth, painted words of forgiveness on his back with questing fingers. Richard held Paul close, hands exploring Paul’s body, as he nuzzled against the other man‘s neck, accepting every single one of Paul‘s apologies. 

“You really need to take off your wet clothes,” Paul said, suddenly.

“That’s a real smooth way of saying you want to see me naked, Paul,” Richard huffed at him, yet there was a warmth to his eyes that told Paul that the other man was joking.

“Undress,” Paul said, even as he grinned. “Now.”

“If you insist,” Richard said, with a grin of his own at the other man. 

Paul watched as Richard stepped away, fingers rising to claw at buttons and zips; each garment removed produced a somehow satisfying little thunk when it hit against the floor, until Richard stood there naked, skin already starting to goosepimple from the chill in the air. 

“Well? Are you gonna stand there and just stare or are you going to come warm me up in bed?” Richard challenged.

“Bedroom, now,” Paul replied, eagerly, all jealousy washed away by the unspoken promise of all that they were about to do. 

Richard grinned and shepherded Paul before him, hands groping at Paul’s shirt from behind; Paul took the not so subtle hint and pulled it over his head without bothering to undo the buttons, allowing the thick fabric to be tossed aside. He felt Richard’s hands travelling over his naked back, swiftly followed by the soft curve of Richard’s mouth as he dropped kisses against Paul’s naked torso. 

He dropped his trousers to the floor, kicked those and his slippers away before he slid beneath the hastily pulled aside blankets; he waited for Richard to join him before the other man partially settled on top of him, mouth immediately attaching itself to Paul's lips. Richard kissed the other man roughly, and tried to tell him with every kiss, every caress, every gesture that there was no one else for him other than Paul himself. Paul looked wrecked by the time that Richard pulled away, cheeks flushed, hair mussed, lips kiss-bitten and rough. They kissed for a while, hands exploring the by now familiar lines and dips and curves of each other’s bodies, soft moans breaking the air as they did so. 

Paul’s body arched up into Richard’s touch, when Richard slowly prepared him; his eyes closed yet still he could feel the weight of the other man’s gaze upon him, raking over every inch of his body. He took in a shuddering brreath when Richard finally eased away, and waited until Richard finally laid atop him and guided himself into him. 

Richard began to move, enjoying the feel of Paul’s responsive body beneath him; he held his breath at the aroused moans of encouragement that leaked past Paul’s parted lips. He thrust harder, faster as his time drew near and he finally came with a loud cry of Paul’s name, hips thrusting erratically as he rode the last of his release. 

Paul climaxed a few moments later, Richard‘s name choked out past taut lips as he came. Richard held him through it, until he was spent, before he eased away and lay beside the other man; they lay in silence, Paul snuggled close against the other man’s deeply breathing body. Paul was the first to break the silence between them, yet still he kept his voice pitched low, afraid to break the utter peaceful stillness of the moment.

“I’m sorry I doubted you, Reesh,” he murmured, as he stole a glance at the man laying beside him.

Richard did not look angry; instead, he merely smiled, profile relaxed and sated. 

“It’s okay,” he murmured, without looking at Paul. “I guess I would have thought the same if I’d seen you with someone else, video or not.” 

Paul laughed at that, but didn’t speak again; instead, he watched his hand rising and falling with Richard’s steady breathing and he felt the other man’s heartbeat beneath his fingertips. On impulse, he leant forward and laid a kiss upon the patch of skin over Richard’s heart; he felt the other man’s lips pressing gently against the top of his head in response. 

“Go to sleep, liebchen,” Richard murmured against his scalp. 

Paul mumbled out a response, before he closed his eyes; soon, sleep claimed him and he know little more beyond the feel of Richard warm and real against him.


End file.
